


Nightmares

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Benvolio the Farmer, Body Worship, But sexy too!, F/M, Fluffyfest, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Pregnancy, Sex, but pretty damn close, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Benvolio has a nightmare, Rosaline helps him through it. And then something unexpected happens.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Still Star-Crossed fan fiction, and I hope I did it justice!! Please let me know if you like it!

After everything that had happened in Verona, with Paris, almost dying, and almost losing Rosaline, Benvolio had suffered nightmares. Once he and Rosaline were married, the nightmares had tapered off. But lately, they had started creeping in again. Normally, they didn’t follow a theme, it was just various scary situations that would wake him up in a cold sweat and the shakes. And he could easily go back to sleep just laying back down, wrapping his arm around Rosaline and burying his face into her hair. 

But the nightmares had gotten worse, cuddling Rosaline wasn’t settling him anymore; he had started pacing the floor, his temper would flare, and the urge to go to the pub and drown his sorrows was getting stronger and stronger. He said nothing to Rosaline, why burden her with his problems, but she was start to notice that his nightmares were affecting his day time moods. 

One night, it all came to a head. He woke up out a sound sleep from a nightmare that shook him to his core. As he sat up in bed, the fire in the fireplace snapped and caused him to leap from his bed, heart pounding as he staggered around the room, looking for unseen villains. If he had his sword with him, he probably would have ran it into something with the state he was in. He staggered to the window and pushed open the shutters. The cool night air blew across his face, he gulped in the night air like it was a refreshing drink of cold water. Slowly, his breathing slowed and his heart calmed. He rested his arms against the seal of the window and laid his head down. 

He didn’t know she was behind him until her arm slid around his middle. He didn’t jump, but it was a near thing. His hand slid down to cover hers and he sucked in a breath as her soft voice danced in the darkness between them. “Nightmare again?” 

“Yes.” 

“What about this time?” 

“Romeo, Mercutio. They were running from me and I couldn’t reach them. They fell. I begged them to hold on so I could get to them, but they…” He closed his eyes against the terror and pain that felt all too real. He turned slightly so he could see her better. Her curly black hair was a tangled cloud above her head, she was wrapped in a blanket that hid her naked body. Her eyes were so warm and clear, he felt a sob catch in his throat. 

“Why, why Rosaline do I live on while good people have died. Romeo, Mercutio, sweet Juliet, even Tybalt and the myriad of others that have fallen on the sword of our families battles. But I live on, and I can’t...understand why. I am not special, or unique. Romeo should have lived, he was the better of us.” 

She pushed the blanket away from her body letting it fall to the ground. She grabbed his hands and pressed them against her face. “This is why you are alive Benvolio Montague. Because I live. If you were not here now, I would still be rotting away as a menial servant for my Aunt and Uncle. Instead I live a happy, life with a husband that I love more every day.” 

She moved his hands down over her body, letting them graze her breasts before pressing them against her swollen belly. “This! This is why you live. To be a father, to teach someone the kindness, the love and the wisdom you have learned. Not from your Uncle, but from your own heart. You have taken lands that were almost in ruin and made them flourish. The servants, the tenants, even the bloody horses adore you. You live because if you did not, none of this would be as it was.” 

She wrapped her hands around his arms and tugged him to the bed. “You my husband live because my heart beats with yours and our bodies are one. Without each other, we are nothing.” 

She pushed him onto the bed and kissed his lips gently. And then harder. She slid her hand down to his cock and started to stroke him very slowly. When he was hot and hard in her hand, she shifted her body so her wet folds were teasing his leaking head. 

Benvolio let out a choked gasp as she rocked. “Rosaline...the babe…” 

She pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him. “The babe will be fine. Shush now. I want to do this for you.” 

The deeper meaning to her words touched both of them as she slid down onto his cock with a moan. Had she simply lain back and let him claim her, she would have been submitting to him, allowing him to feel as a man should. But with her riding him, she was a Queen worshiping her King. As she rode his cock, her moans falling from her lips, she honored and praised not only his body, but her own as well.

As the pleasure rose between them, she pressed her hands to his chest and moved her hips harder and faster. The pants and moans grew louder until their cries mingled together. 

When it was over, she laid down next to him and curled against him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed softly. “I love you Capulet.” 

She giggled softly. “And I love you Montague.” 

 

Early the next morning, Benvolio left to ride through his lands. He did it at least once a month to oversee the crops and talk to the people. It was moving into the midday time when he stopped at a farm on his land. The wheat crop was for some reason dying when it had been growing just fine. The farmer named Duncan shook his head. 

“I don’t understand it m'lord. It was growing just find, then it started dying. Think the land has been poisoned.” 

Benvolio used his knife to separate the wheat from the chaff. He pressed the chaff against his tongue and then spit. “Nay Duncan, your ground is not poisoned. This seed is diseased. Plant in a new location, burn this field to cleanse the disease. 

Duncan’s face paled. “But m’lord, I shan't have money for the rent if I have no wheat.” 

Benvolio smiled. “We shall figure it out as it comes, for now do as I say or we shan’t have food to harvest.” 

As he walked away from Duncan, the sound of hoof beats drew his attention. On the horse was his servant Ezekiel. Ezekiel had been part of the Montague Manor when his father had been alive. When his Uncle had taken over, Ezekiel had left, but when he heard that Benvolio had taken over, he had returned. Now he was a loyal servant that assisted Benvolio in everything. Now his servant looked frightened. 

“My Lord, it’s Lady Montague.” 

“Rosaline? What news?” 

“My Lady began her birthing soon after you left. The nurse and Maid Livia sent me to fetch you home. Maid Livia says she has been laboring most of the day with nothing to show for it. They fear the worst of My Lady.” 

Benvolio said nothing, he leapt onto his horse and spurred it into motion. He urged the beast toward the manor, cursing himself for leaving his lady love in the first place. The horse grunted and panted under him, but he paid it no mind. 

Once he finally arrived at the gates, he leapt from his horse and handed it to the groom. The nurse stood at the gates looking anxious. He ran to her and took her thin arm. 

“What news do you have?” 

“None good My Lord. The Lady is very tired, she is making no progress. I have sent for the priest.” 

Benvolio suddenly felt himself grow to every inch of the Lord his uncle tried so hard to create. His strong voice boomed out. 

“Ezekiel! Fetch me some rope from the barn, about 4 feet in length. Nurse, you will go to the garden and pick some leaves from the Raspberry bush. Crush it up with with some red raspberries and make a strong tea.” 

He peeled off his jacket and dropped it on the stones below. “Now!” 

The two servants leapt to do their Lord’s bidding as he stormed upstairs. He threw open the door to their bedroom. The scene he saw stilled him. Rosaline was laying on the bed breathing heavily, covered in sweat. Her eyes were closed and she was barely moving. As he came in, Livia looked up at him with a squeak. Before she could speak he unlaced his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. 

“Livia, douse that fire and open all of the windows, its hotter than the devil in this room.” 

He went to Rosaline’s side and touched her face gently. Her eyes fluttered but they did not open. He could hear Livia dousing the fire and the shutters cracking against the wall as she threw them open. He abhorred violence, it brought up too many memories of his Uncle. But he had no choice. 

He brought his hand back and slapped her face soundly. “Capulet!” 

Her eyes shot open and she looked confused. “Ben-” 

“No speaking, you are birthing my child and you are having a rough time, but by God, you are not dying this day. I am your husband and Lord and I order you not to die. Now sit up, you have an heir to birth!” 

Tears filled her eyes, and her lip trembled, but with his help she sat up. The nurse rushed in with the tea and helped her drink. Ezekiel came in with the rope, his face filling with blood at the sight of Rosaline. Benvolio took the rope and had Ezekiel wrap it around the bed and then handed the ropes to Rosaline. 

“Now, I am going to get behind you and help you. When you have a pain, you pull on the rope and let it do the work for you. Now come on woman, a new Montague is coming and you will see it to the end!” 

The hours passed, the nurse tried several times to let he priest in to give Rosaline Last Rites, but her husband had said she would not die, and she did not. 

Finally, just as the sun was setting, there was a loud scream, a high pitched scream and the new Montague entered the world. 

Later, the baby was bundled into a blanket. Her eyes looked around as her parents stared at her. Benvolio could hardly believe it, her skin was not as dark as Rosaline’s, but had a tiny cloud of curly black hair. She had his eyes, his mouth, but the rest was all Rosaline. 

He looked over at his wife who was now clean, but looked exhausted. 

“I don’t think we should have any more after her. This was too much, I have never been so frightened.” 

“Hmm Nurse told me that the first is always the hardest. I wasn’t sure I would want more, but looking at her, how can we not?” 

Benvolio sighed softly and trailed his finger across her small body. “We need to give her a name. We can’t call her ‘her’. 

Rosaline smiled and shifted the baby. “What was your mother’s name?” 

“Helena. And your mother’s?” 

“Cassandra.” 

Benvolio took the baby from her mother and held her in his arms supporting the tiny body. “You shall be called Lady Cassandra Helena Montague. We shall love you until our very last breath.” 

He looked over at his wife and kissed her lips gently. “I love you Capulet.” 

Rosaline smiled after the kiss broke. “I love you Montague.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that is done, I may write more, I hope you like it! Comments are love!!


End file.
